


Our Stars

by Starshaker



Series: 30 days of Techienician [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Stars, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshaker/pseuds/Starshaker
Summary: 30 Days of Techienician : Day 23 Stargazing.
Techie loves to see the stars and Matt gives him the opportunity to get up close and personal.





	

There weren’t many clear nights in the heart of the city.; too much smog and light pollution. Techie was hard pressed to see the moon unobscured. The newer developments that towered up around them and boxed in the older buildings. Ms Mallory cursed them out but would never sell her home. And being overlooked by office workers never bothered them as 9-5 workers themselves. 

But only the nights when Techie couldn’t help the sadness building in him as he stared up a the plain sky Matt would always find his way to his side. At his mom’s house they were far enough from the city that the sky was full from the moment the sun dipped beneath the horizon. Techie could count on two hands the number of times he’d seen the sky so full of glitter since his father had moved him into the city as a boy. And half of those times were when he’d ventured home. 

Matt knew, and Techie knew that Matt knew how much he loved the stars even when he couldn’t see them. He’d lead Techie over the the low bench they’d made. A couple of crates topped with a panel of ply-wood they’d salvaged from a skip at the roadside. He’d push Techie to sit on the bench and Matt would more often than not sit behind him so that Techie could lean back and rest his head on Matt’s shoulder as Matt pointed to where the various constellations should be. Techie might love the stars but Matt knew the stars. Techie could listen to him point out every star and planet and then on to the latest astronomical discoveries and the new pictures Nasa’s space probes and satellites had sent back. Matt would download the photos into his phone and hold them up as if they were staring up and seeing them in the sky above.

 

 

Techie eyed the carrier bag in Matt’s hands the whole ride home. A bulky plastic and metal box of some sort the Matt seemed determined to keep just out of view. 

“A projector?” Techie asked skeptically and Matt slid it out of the carrier bag onto the coffee table. Techie hesitated behind the sofa.

“I’m not sure if it works but I can probably fix it,” Matt said . He lay his hand on to of the box and cast a glance up at Techie who was edging his way around the corner of the sofa

“And then?” Techie asked

“It’s a surprise,”

“What sort of surprise? I’ve already seen it,” Techie asked

“I’ll get to the surprise when I’ve fixed it,”

“I can fix it. You need to make dinner,” Techie said quickly as he pushed Matt back from the projector and sank to his knees.

“Hey!”

“Cook me dinner, I’ll fix the machine,” Techie said absently as he began unhooking the lid from it’s hinges.

“Fine,” Matt huffed and screwed the carrier bag up in his hands. 

“I need it to hook up to this,” Matt said as he fished out a phone USB cable and dangled it in front of Techie. Techie gently pulled from his grip and narrowed his eyes, “Don’t you want your tools?” Matt asked.

“Got this,” Techie said as he held up his multitool keyring.

“You definitely should have been a boy scout,” Matt said with a sigh and a shake of his head as he watched techie run the blade under the plastic cover of the machine. “Techie,” Matt started and his eyes dropped to a patch of the rug beside Techie’s feet. Techie hummed in reply, “You don’t think I’m more likely to break things than fix them do you?” He asked and he shut his eyes as a hollow feeling filled his gut.

A hand tightened around his ankle and he opened his eyes to see Techie looking up with wide eyes

“Sorry, I,” Techie started and his hand fell away, “I know you _can_ fix this. You seemed so caught up in your own thoughts earlier that I wanted to help,”

“I’m fine,”

“You’re worried,” Techie said, “Or you’re planning something,” Techie waved a hand over the projector that was already in half a dozen different parts. “I’ll like it,”

“What?”

“I’ll like whatever you’re planning,” Techie said again,”

“How would you know?”

“No-one’s ever given as much thought to me as you do,”

“I love you,” 

“I love your pasta bake,” Techie said, a sweet and mischievous smile pulled at his lips as he tipped his head back to look up at Matt. 

“You’re not subtle,” Matt said, “Shout if you need anything,”

 

They ate on the floor and half of Techie’s food went cold, his attention more preoccupied with his task than his nutrition. Matt set his empty bowl aside and tipped his head back against the sofa and dozed to the sounds of TEchie working and the radio playign some dull tune from the kitchen counter. 

He only realised he had slept deeper and longer than he’d intended to when he felt Techie nudge his side and opened his eyes to a night sky out side of the window and the room only lit by a single table lamp. 

“I think it’s done,” Techie said as Matt’s eyes focussed and he stretched his arms out above his head and yawned. 

“Really?” Matt asked. Techie nodded. Matt pushed himself upa dn TEchie leant away sav efor being caught in the danger zone as Matt lifted the projector from the table and turned on the spot. “Stay here,” Matt said as he turned and headed towards the bedroom.

“Mattie!” Techie called out. 

“I’ll be five minutes,” Matt called back and as he kicked the door shut behind him he saw Techie sink back against the sofa and reach for his leftover dinner.

 

It took Matt a few minutes to decide where in the room would be best to sit the projector, and when he’d picked a spot on Techie’s desk he then found that the power cable wouldn’t reach. He moved it to the chest of drawers and then the projection only covered one wall and half of the ceiling. He grabbed Techie’s desk chair and tilted it back with a couple of books under the two front legs of the chair, set the projector atop it and and plugged in his phone to the newly attached cable. 

He’d spent half of his afternoon when he was supposed to be working picking out the perfect picture to project across the room. A blue galaxy or an orange one; a planet or a moon. He’d finally settled in one that showed the extent of the milky way spread across their bedroom ceiling, a billion stars stretched out across the stained ceiling and down over the walls and the bedstead. Matt took it all in for a moment and and a deep shaky breath readied him for revealing his surprise to Techie.

He opened the door and stepped back out into the living space to see Techie picking idly at the remains of the pasta bake. 

“You done?” Techie asked without looking up from playing with his food. 

“I want to show you something,” Matt said. He crossed the room and held out a hand to help Techie up. He took it and once Techie was on his feet Matt ushered him towards the bedroom door.

“Is it a sex thing?” Techie asked and pushed back against Matt’s hard enough to halt them both in their tracks.

“Not currently,” Matt said and circled him to reach for the bedroom door as he kept one hand on Techie’s arm, “Shut your eyes,” Matt told him and Techie’s eyes shut almost immediately. Matt’s heart warmed as a smile spread across Techie’s face in anticipation. Matt leant in to press his lips to Techie’s as he opened the door with one hand and walked backwards to lead Techie inside. Matt stepped away from Techie to shut the door and a soft gasp escaped as Techie’s eyes opened and took in the stars spread out across the room.

Matt kept his back firmly to the door as Techie turned on the spot taking in all that was around him. He daren’t make a sound for fear of disturbing Techie’s moment. 

“It’s beautiful,” Techie said, his voice light and breathy. He turned back to face Matt, the projector’s light glinting off his hair. The bright ginger startling yet at home among the colours of the galaxy. “It’s beautiful,” Techie said again. He crossed the room and pushed up into Matt’s chest. He dug his hands into Matt’s curls and pulled him down into a crashing kiss that Matt near desperately returned.

Techie pulled away just enough to catch his breath, his hands held Matt’s face only an inch from his own, his body warm in Matt’s arms and arched in against him.

“I want you to fuck me under these stars,” Techie said and pressed up to press a kiss to Matt’s jaw and another a little further up as Matt buried his own kisses against Techie’s shoulder. “Our stars,”

 


End file.
